Graveyard kiss
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Set in deathy hallows, Luna goes with Cho to see Cedric's grave and she reliases how heart broken she really is, until a certain ghost comkes and places her mind at rest. femslash femmeslash LunaxCHo Luna/Cho shoujo-ai yuri one-shot


Graveyard kiss

A/n: Here it is finally, the Cho/Luna fic I've always wanted to do.

Disclaimer: Cho, Luna, Cedric and any other characters mentioned belong to JK Rowling.

It was a plain grey miserable day; the blue sky was replaced and covered with grey clouds. The air was cold and damp and the raindrops were colder, and rather noisy. The crows were singing as they rested on the damp tree branches that collected the water from the droplets, and created little waterfalls. Two young women, Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood were together at the gloomy graveyard. Cho was dressed in black as she carried a bunch of red roses in her hand. She was grateful that Luna was willing to join her to look at Cedric's grave. She would have liked to have asked Harry, but it seemed like Harry didn't want to talk to her anymore. He was too happy with Ginny along with other friends.

Luna and Cho made their way down the hard stone pavement, walking past grave stones both old and new. The raven haired girl placed her head down with pain flowing in her veins. Tears quietly fell down her cheek like an innocent raindrop. Luna was skipping about three steps ahead of her whilst stepping in the huge puddles whilst her bright pink wellington boots remained clean and shiny. A yellow polka dot umbrella prevented her hair from getting wet. The bright blonde turned around and jumped to Cho, smiled at her, then patted her shoulder. "Thanks for coming Luna," The raven haired girl said in her grief. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Luna replied as she continued to pat her shoulder. "I know you're still upset about Cedric's death, but I think he'll be looking above and smile and he'll want you to move on."  
"You really think so?" Cho asked with a shocked facial expression on her face. She still had feelings for Harry, but still held on to Cedric's memories, as if he was still alive.  
"I do," Luna replied as she walked, her careless boots made loud squidgy footsteps along the way. "I sure he loves you too, like a guardian angel."  
"I wish he was, these days," She replied in a less enthusiastic way. _'If Cedric was my angel, where was he? Why isn't he here? Why couldn't he help me pull through?'_

"You're going through a dark tunnel," Luna told her as she saw the tear drops on Cho's cheek, joining the raindrops. "You just need to see the light." Luna lifted her umbrella over Cho's wet head. Cho at first, kinda didn't understand what Luna meant, but at the same time, she explained her situation completely. The kiss with Harry was so sweet, it reminded her of the times where her and Cedric kissed. So much love and passion at that moment, but the moments vanished with Harry; just like it did with Cedric. Cho wondered, if she ever fell in love again, would that moment vanish like they did with Cedric and Harry? Or could it last forever.

Cho did have a crush on Luna. She never told anyone about that crush because she knew everyone would think she was as loony as Luna lovegood. At times, she thought she was crazy, crazy in love. Cho did wonder about Luna's sexuality, she didn't feel quite so straight, but neither did she seem so much of a lesbian either. Luna had angelic hair and a strange personality, but the one thing she did love about her, was the fact she was kind. Her quirkiness was quite appealing and the fact that she was nothing but a hundred percent of herself. She didn't change just to fit in society; she was herself and nothing else. Cho admired her for that deeply.

The girls finally made their way to Cedric's grave, As the grave marked, _'Here lies Cedric Diggory, A life cut tragically short but beloved and missed by his friends and family.'_ Cho kneeled down and placed the fresh beautiful blossomed blood red roses in front of the gravestone. Luna hoped behind her, and rested her arm on her shoulder.

Cho felt a sense of security in her heart. She felt Cedric present and felt that Luna was a close companion. "I miss you Cedric," Cho spoke as her eyes were glued to the grave. "It's been a year since I left Hogwarts but I still miss you. After I heard about all those deaths after Voldamort's defeat, it encouraged me to see you. He finally got what he deserved, for killing you. I know it will never bring you back, but you've always been in my heart. You ALWAYS HAVE, ALWAYS WILL!" Luna continued to listen to her words, it was obvious that she loved him and still did, even after his death. "I did have a soft spot for Harry, it was obvious he liked me, but it went wrong. Umbrigde gave me a rough time. I tried speaking to Harry, but he seems annoyed with me, no wonder. I'm a bitch!"

Luna knelt down with the distraught Cho as her tears became louder. They were once again, under the umbrella in Luna's hand. The angelic haired girl wrapped her arm against the former Ravenclaw seeker, as she started to pack her back. "Don't worry," Luna replied as she saw a huge bright light. "You're not a bitch, you've just had bad things happen to you. I'm sure Cedric would agree with me."

"I agree," A male voice said. Cho looked up, that voice she heard, was similar to the voice of Cedric. No, it was Cedric, the raining slowed down and the wind was lighter. They both looked up and there he was tumbling down to Cho, the ghost of Cedric Diggory. "You shouldn't put yourself down like this Cho-Cho, it upsets me too." Cho stood there in amazing, as the flowing tears of sadness became slow tears of joy. Cho lifted her arm out to touch his spirit in a hungry way, Cedric did the same. Cho didn't feel his hand, all she felt was air. Luna stood there in a look of approval as she watched them both interact.

"What ever happened to that cheerful happy Cho I used to know?" Cedric asked as he virtually stroked her cheek. "You don't have to worry about me," He assured her as the ghost patted her shoulder. "I'll be fine. Like Luna said, I'm always watching over you."

"Thanks Cedric," Cho cried out in glee. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Cho." Cedric replied as he smiled when Cho stopped crying. Luna passed Cho a packet off tissues from her pocket. Cho grabbed them hastily and wiped her tears away quickly, although some of her makeup got ruined. Cedric leaned closer to Cho as he was about to whisper in her ear. "Why don't you ask Luna out?" He suggested.

"Hey," Cho giggled in shock as she dropped the tissues onto the floor. "How did you know I fancied Luna?"  
"I was watching over you," Cedric replied as Luna stood there quietly. "You wrote in your diary, you had a crush on Luna."  
"When I had a crush on Harry, it didn't go well!" Cho told him.

"I know," he replied. "Sorry it didn't work out. I think it might work out with you and Luna would make a cute couple!"

Cho and Luna blushed. "No need to be shy," Luna told Cho, now knowing that she had a crush on her. "I have a crush on you too."

Luna crept up to Cho and leaned her face closer to her cute face, as Cho's bottom lip nibbled onto Luna's top lip and rubbed her mouth against hers. The kiss started in a rather delicate, soft and nervous way. The kiss was starting to feel rather feathery and eventually, their faces leaned onto each other and their tongues started to greet. The wet comfortable sensation from her tongue caused Cho to relax even more, much more. The feeling of the kiss was amazing. Cho was happy that she was bale to enjoy the pleasure of being kissed again. She was also pleased that she saw Cedric's ghost, it was kind of him to visit as it set her mind at rest.

The rain ceased and the kiss broke. They both looked around clearing sky, and the ghost of Cedric had disappeared. The bright sky was visible again as a beautiful rainbow ahead of them was crystal clear ahead of them, just like their future.

"So Cho," Luna said as she stared at the rainbow whilst holding Cho's hand gently, "Since we are technically a couple, when and where are we going to have our first date?"  
"Pretty soon," Cho said with a smile. "I promise, we could do a bit of shopping as well."  
"I love shopping," Luna said as she allowed Cho to lean on her shoulder. "I think we should go," she suggested, "Go to a place much more happier than a graveyard."  
"Sure," Cho admitted, "Where were you thinking off?"

"Anywhere where we can have a nice walk into town together." Luna said as she pushed her umbrella pack into a right stick position, placed it in one hand, and then ran with Cho with the other.

For the first time since Cedric's death, she was sure and confident enough that she was going to be happy. She gave Luna a genuine and happy smile as and Luna run out of the graveyard happily. Cho was pleased that her mind was at peace, and that she was with the angelic Luna.


End file.
